hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Bormann
Martin Ludwig Bormann (17 June 1900 – 2 May 1945) was a German politician, who became the chief of the Nazi Party's Chancellery at May 1941. He is portrayed in Downfall by actor Thomas Thieme. Background Born in Wegeleben (now in Saxony-Anhalt) in the Kingdom of Prussia in the German Empire, Bormann was born to a Lutheran family, the son of Theodor Bormann (1862–1903), a post office employee, and his second wife, Antonie Bernhardine Mennong. In 1927, Bormann joined the NSDAP. His NSDAP number was 60,508 and his (honorary) SS membership number was originally 278,267. By special order of Himmler in 1938, Bormann was granted SS number 555 to reflect his "Alter Kämpfer" (Old Fighter) status. He became the party's regional press officer and business manager in 1928. On 10 October 1933, Bormann became a Reich Leader (Reichsleiter) of the NSDAP, and in November, a member of the Reichstag. He gained Hitler's trust and derived immense power within the Third Reich by controlling access to the Führer and by regulating the orbits of those closest to him. Bormann was one of the residents of the Führerbunker in the last days of Nazi Germany. After Hitler's suicide, he left the Bunker with a group of soldiers and Dr. Stumpfegger. How he died is a mystery - either he killed himself with a cyanide pill, or a mortar shell hit near him. In Downfall His role in Downfall is minor, seen to only stand around Hitler, such as in the Original Bunker Scene where he stands beside Goebbels. He also remarked, immediately after Hitler's massive tantrum about Felix Steiner's failure to carry out his assault, that "the Führer didn't really mean he'd shoot himself", the first to break the silence. He was also the one among Hitler's cronies to first receive Hermann Göring's telegram about his desire to assume control of Germany should communications from the bunker be severed, and relays it to Hitler, who appropriately reacts furiously ordering Göring be deprived of power and arrested. He later talks to Speer, as the latter meet Hitler one last time to say farewell, to convince Hitler to leave but is ignored. After Hitler and Eva committed suicide, he stood in front of the door, and later carries Hitler's body with Heinz Linge to the surface. In the parodies In the Parody Universe Bormann is known for being one of the bunker's fatsos, right after Hermann Göring. He is also quite foul-mouthed to Traudl Junge, making sexually-harassing remarks as the latter hands him reports. His Mirror Parody Universe counterpart, Nnamrob Nitram, is also a fatso, and the mastermind of the Hcier Htruof (Fourth Reich) contingency plan in case Reltih's regime fell. Trivia *In real life, Martin Bormann made plenty enemies while working under Hitler. These include Joseph Goebbels, Hermann Göring, Heinrich Himmler, Alfred Rosenberg, Robert Ley, Hans Frank, and Albert Speer. **Perhaps Speer's hatred of Bormann is the reason the former ignored him at their meeting. **Bormann is also known to be at odds with Hitler's mistress (and wife-for-a-day) Eva Braun. Erich Kempka remarked on how he carried Eva's dead body, after she and Hitler committed suicides, "like a sack of potatoes". ***In Downfall, he carried Hitler's body with Heinz Linge instead. *The real Martin Bormann has a scar on the right side of his forehead. However this Bormann does not seems to have any. He is also much leaner. Gallery Bormann_Funny.jpg|Bormann's WTF moment. Bormann covers with a Handkerchief.png|Bormann covering his nose from the stench of Göring's farting. SkeletorAndBormann.jpg|Dr. Skeletor and Bormann watch the Party leave the rant room. Martin_Speermann.jpg|"Kiss me, Speer!" Bormann_Sleeps.jpg|Bormann drinking from Burgdorf's favorite bottle. Bormann_1.png|Bormann in Dolfy's office. DearFriendHitlerBormann.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Bormann. Notice how ol' Fritz is keeping an eye on him. Inglourious Basterds Bormann.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Bormann, pointed out by an arrow. Martin-Bormann-75.jpg|Photo of real Bormann. Not as fat as the Downfall counterpart. MTE4MDAzNDEwNDU4NTQzNjMw.jpg|Bormann asks for Vodka. Category:Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters